fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Rizzo
'Helen Rizzo '''is an agent of F.A.N.T and the director. First appearing in ''Fantendo - Genesis as a minor character working for the FBI, Rizzo later founded F.A.N.T after the events of Genesis to protect the world from supernatural threats and objects. She originally appeared in Fantendo the Animated Series: Season 2 in the episode "Helen". She had a relationship with Britt Hizaro that continued into Fantendo the Animated Series: The Next Generation where they now have a kid. However, since this is a alternate universe, it is unknown what her status with Britt is in the New Fantendoverse or if her orientation is even the same. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearances Fantendo - Genesis Fantendo - Gaiden Fantendo Now Fantendo - Crosshair Theater Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy Physical Appearance Helen Rizzo is a red haired woman with green eyes that are covered by shades that have a orange tint to them. When working for the FBI, she had a red jacket and a skirt with three white lines across it. She wears a black dress shirt under this jacket. When she operates F.A.N.T she has a blue jacket instead and much of her red clothing is traded for similar blue clothing. Abilities Rizzo is not superhuman, just a regular woman with years of experience and training in government organizations. As such, she is an immensely skilled fighter in both hand-to-hand combat and shootouts. Despite this, she rarely uses them, usually being in a managerial position, which she also does quite well. Rizzo is also a very intelligent woman, being quick-witted and skilled at strategizing. In addition, she's an expert at interrogation and mind games, knowing about every trick in the book. In addition, she has many contacts across the world. Personality Rizzo is abrasive and not quick to trust. She is quick to jump to conclusions as well, as she did with Rachel and Unten, and will not hesitate to resort to less then legal/moral means to get answers. Despite this, her personality stems mainly from her wanting to do good and protect the country and it's people. Rizzo recognizes when she makes mistakes, and does try to always make right whatever she did wrong, never making a mistake twice. Although she is not quick to trust, she has a strong respect for those who prove themselves worthy, and will always help a friend in need and has no tolerance for those who do not award the same respect for them. Rizzo's main difference from her old friend Eric Sinn is that she is strongly pro-government, having years with the government and believing in the system, except for when she has to breach it to get answers. Relationships Britt Hizaro TBA Eric Sinn Rizzo and Sinn get along well, both being old friends with government experience. Even though they have conflicting viewpoints(Rizzo can be hot tempered and is pro-government, Sinn is the opposite), they both strongly respect one another and are on a first name basis. Unten They don't seem to have a friendly relationship upon first meeting, with Helen accusing Unten of lying to her face about where he comes from and what his past and options to torture him to get the truth out of him. When Unten knocks out Helen, he obviously feels somewhat bad about it but it seems like he doesn't think too highly of her. When listening in to everything they were saying, it seems Helen changed her mind about Unten and decides to let him go without further questioning and rewarding him and the others with a billion dollars. F.A.N.T Rizzo has a large amount of loyalty toward her organization and all of her agents, mainly the Special Ops, Operatives, and 410 squad. F.A.N.T as a whole is crushed by her death. Reception TBA Trophy Information Trivia *Helen is one of the few characters originally from Fantendo the Animated Series to reappear in the New Fantendoverse and the second (third if mentions count) to do so. The other ones are Britt Hizaro and Alyssa (who is mentioned in Rachel's backstory). Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Females Category:FBI Category:F.A.N.T Category:Leaders Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Fantendo - Genesis Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Deceased Characters